Summer in Tokyo
by SORASA3
Summary: Gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai asisten dari desainer, harus berurusan dengan duo Uchiha yang begitu menyebalkan! Ahh.. setidaknya ada satu yang bisa di ajak kompromi.. Haha "Aku tidak menyukai artis. Berpacaran dengan artis, kurasa tidak terlalu baik untukku.." "Lalu.. apakah aku harus mengganti pekerjaan ku?" Bad summary! Summer in Seoul ver. saya


TITLE : SUMMER IN TOKYO

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KHISIMOTO  
>STORY © SORASA3<p>

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA (HUMOR[maybe])

RATE : T

WARNING : TYPO(S), OOC (maybe), AU, Judul kurang nyambung, abal-abal, etc.

SUMMER IN TOKYO

SATU

Sakura menggerutu dengan kening yang dikerutkan. Sebelah tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedang ditempelkan ditelinganya saat ini, dan sebelahnya lagi sibuk mengayun-ayunkan tas selempangan berwarna merah miliknya. "Mm... Benar, aku baru pulang kerja. Ah, iya. Jam sepuluh, hm.. sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Ck. Terserahlah."

Bayangkan saja, ketika dirimu yang baru saja pulang kerja—dan itu lembur seperti ini—kemudian direcoki oleh teman yang tidak tahu diri seperti penelpon yang satu ini, apa kau masih bisa mengendalikan dirimu? Lebih tepatnya, emosi mu? Kurasa jawabanmu sama seperti yang ku pikirkan, bukan?

"Sakura-_chan, _aku hanya mengkhawatirkamu. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis berkeliaran di jam-jam seperti ini?" terdengar jawaban seseorang. Lalu orang itu cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, "Walaupun lembur, setidaknya hubungi aku, dan aku akan langsung menjemputmu." Naruto menjawab dari seberang.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dengan berlebihan. Kepalanya pusing sekarang, dan ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat. "Baik, baik. Kau menang. Dan aku kalah. Dan, dan... aku lelah sekarang. Oh, aku sudah sampai di rumah sekarang, aku tutup dulu. Sampai nanti."

Setelah mengakhiri telepon dan menutup _flap _ponselnya dengan sedikit kencang, Sakura menghela napas panjang—lagi. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Tadi pagi, ia terlambat ke kampus. Lalu, siangnya, dirinya dimarahi oleh atasannya dengan alasan tidak bisa menghadapi komplain dari klien dengan benar dan di hukum harus kerja lembur hari ini dengan gaji di potong 10% bulan ini. Dan sepulang dari lemburnya tepat pukul 10.15, dirinya harus mendengar ocehan dari orang yang tidak penting. Ahhh... Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Sakura masih terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar di kota Tokyo. Kemana? Tentu saja pulang ke rumah. Lalu yang tadi? Oh, itu hanya alasan untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon yang berisi celotehan-celotehan tidak penting dari pria kurang kerjaan seperti Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Ibukota Jepang itu begitu menakjubkan. Tidak ada sedikit pun kota ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengantuk. Lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit, maupun lampu-lampu disepanjang jalan seolah berlomba-lomba untuk menerangi Tokyo. Masih banyak orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Begitu pula aroma masakan dari restoran khas Korea yang begitu menggoda dari seberang. Lantunan musik beraliran _jazz_ terdengar samar dari toko kaset disebelahnya. Dan walaupun Sakura sudah berada tiga tahun di Tokyo, dirinya masih saja terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang sudah dilihatnya berjuta-juta kali itu.

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu ber-_hag_ rendah itu diketuk-ketukkannya ke trotoar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Lalu dirogohnya tas selempangan merah miliknya yang sejak tadi bergantung pada bahunya. "Hmm.. Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk, seolah baru saja menyerah dengan perdebatan yang dilakukannya—dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik sebuah toko kecil yang berada tepat disebelah toko kaset itu, lalu menangguk-angguk. "Mari berbelanja sedikit, Sakura" gumamnya kecil.

.

.

.

"_Konbanwa_, bibi." Sakura tersenyum kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah di kenalnya sejak dua tahun belakangan ini. Bibi itu membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyum hangat. Sakura berjalan menuju rak yang berisi makanan ringan, dan mengambil tiga bungkus _ramen_ dan lima bungkus besar keripik kentang lalu membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Sedang bermasalah apalagi di kantor mu, Sakura_-san_?" Bibi pemilik toko itu tersenyum jahil. Sakura memandang bibi pemilik toko itu dengan sedikit malu. Tebakan wanita berusia 49 tahun itu memang akurat sekali. "A-ah... Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja, sedikit stres. Hehe.." jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil. Sempat hening sesaat katika Bibi itu sedang sibuk menghitung, lalu memasukkan barang-barang yang dibeli Sakura ke dalam plastik besar. Dan setelah kegiatan itu, otomatis sudah menjadi tanda bahwa Sakura harus segera mengeluarkan uang dan membayar. "Nah, jadi semuanya berapa, Bibi?" Sakura bertanya sambil sibuk merogoh tas merahnya. Dikeluarkan uang 2000 yen dari dompet cokelatnya, dan diberikannya kepada bibi pemilik toko. Setelah mengambil belanjaan dan kembaliannya, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung keluar dari toko kecil itu.

.

***  
>.<p>

"Demi apapun, ini sudah malam—bukan, tengah malam, _Aniki_. Aku sudah mengantuk. Dan jangan mengajakku untuk makan malam—tengah malam begini." Sasuke menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Seenak-enak apapun makanannya, tapi kalau kau diajak makan malam—tengah malam dengan kondisi setengah sadar dan lelah luar biasa, mana mungkin makanan itu masih akan terlihat dan terasa enak? Di mimpi pun aku masih ragu dengan itu.

"_Tapi, Sasuke. Aku sudah bersusah payah mencari toko yang masih buka dan membeli sake untukmu, apakah kau tidak menghargainya? Perjuanganku itu? Huhu... malangnya aku..."_ Itachi menjawab dari seberang dengan suara yang dibuat-buat menyedihkan. Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Hhh... terserah kau saja, tapi aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Itachi untuk membalas dan melempar ponsel berwarna hitam _metalic_ itu ke sembarang arah.

_Tunggu... hitam.. metalic?_

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengejekku, _pig_. Tapi sekarang aku memang tidak berniat memakan apapun selain keripik kentang ini." Sakura menjawab telepon sambil sibuk menumpahkan sebungkus besar keripik kentang kedalam mangkok yang tidak kalah besarnya. "Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku untuk berduaan malam ini dengan _potato_ kesayanganku," Tambahnya sambil terkekeh.

"_Sakura, itulah sebabnya dadamu itu tidak tumbuh menjadi besar, dan tubuhmu dari dulu hanya 157 cm, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang!" _Ino menjawab dari seberang.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan dan berkata, "Ck. Kenapa kau harus membahas dadaku? Tubuhku? Lebih baik urusi saja hubunganmu dengan si senyum palsu itu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, telepon menjadi hening. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Halo? Halo? _Pig_? Kau masih disana..?" Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura semakin bingung. Dirinya juga sempat diam setelah itu, namun setelahnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia lalu berkata kepada telepon yang masih tersambung, "Ino, kau masih disana bukan? Maafkan aku. Aku.. aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Kau boleh menceritakannya jika memang ada masalah antara kau dengan Sai."  
>Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, barulah terdengar dehaman Ino dari seberang.<p>

"_Kau tidak salah Sakura. Memang benar, aku sedang ada masalah dengannya."_ Ino berujar dengan nada sedih.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sedikit saja salah berkata, hancur sudah persahabatannya dengan Ino—karena dia memang pernah merasakannya sekali ketika Ino merajuk padanya karena hal serupa dan tidak mau berbicara padanya selama 3 bulan.

"_Kemarin dia kupergoki sedang bersama gadis lain. Dan.. dan... hiks.. hikss..."_ Ino tak sempat melanjutkan perkataanya dan langsung terisak kecil. Lama-lama isakan itu semakin mengeras, dan Sakura tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak tahu pasti masalah kalian, tapi kau bisa menceritakannya padaku besok. Ini sudah pukul 11.00 dan kita ada kelas besok. Tidurlah, Ino. Akhir-akhir ini kantung matamu bertambah hitam dan tebal." Sakura berkata sambil menatap jendela dapurnya yang memperlihatkan langit yang telah berwarna hitam pekat. Dan tidak ada bintang yang disukainya sama sekali.

"_Mm.. terima kasih, Sakura.."_ Ino membalas dengan suara sedikit tenang—meski masih sedikit sesenggukkan. "_Selamat malam."_ tambahnya.

"Mm.. selamat malam." Sakura membalas, dan hampir saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ino, jika saja ia tidak teringat sesuatu. "Ino! Tunggu dulu!" pekiknya.

"_Hm?" _suara Ino terdengar dari seberang.

Sakura mendesah lega. "Jangan jadi gadis bodoh, mengerti?" ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"_Haha. Sakura, aku bukan Ino yang dulu lagi. Jangan terlalu protektif padaku seperti yang sering dilakukan Itachi dari dulu hingga sekarang."_ Jawab Ino dengan tawa khasnya.

"Siapa tahu? Kemarin—mmm..—saat pria bernama Deidara itu memutuskanmu 8 bulan yang lalu—nyam...—besoknya kau langsung terkapar dirumah sakit karena menyileti pergelangan tanganmu sendiri, bodoh." Balas Sakura sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya. "Oh—nyam...—Itachi itu siapa? Kau tidak—mmm..—pernah mengenalkannya padaku?" tambahnya.

"_Sakura..! Jangan bahas masa lalu! Dan kurasa, kaulah yang akan terkapar dirumah sakit karena tersedak keeripik kentang, Sakura bodoh. Lalu Itachi? Ahh... bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya pria berkeriput dengan rambut panjang bagai wanita."_ Ucap Ino menggebu-gebu dari seberang.

Sakura tersenyum. _Syukurlah, suasana hati Ino mungkin sudah membaik_, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura terperanjat dan berhenti mengunyah keripik kentangnya, dan menelannya bulat-bulat. "Baik, baik. Itachi siapa namanya itu besok harus kau ceritakan padaku, karena kurasa kalian cukup dekat. Hm... lalu, besok jangan lupa bawa catatan yang kemarin ya? Mister Guy selalu membuatku sibuk, sampai-sampai tugas kuliahku tak sempat kucatat. Lalu... lalu.. tidak ada lagi. Oke, bye Ino! Tidur yang nyenyak, kalau bisa jangan bangun lagi—eh, bercanda! Ingat jangan jadi gadis bodoh! _Bye_!" ucapnya secepat kilat seperti di kejar setan.

TUTT... TUTT... TUUTTT...

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon langsung diputuskan Sakura secara sepihak, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Ino menjawab. Setelah itu, secepat kilat Sakura mengotak-atik ponsel berwarna hitam metalic miliknya.

"Ahh! Pulsaku! Harusnya kuputuskan sambungannya dari tadi! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menelpon ibu besok pagi! Ck!" Sakura berteriak heboh didapurnya.

Dan kalian sudah tahu pasti kenapa Sakura memustuskan telepon secara sepihak bukan? Dan asal kalian tahu, Sakura itu sebenarnya... pelit! Benar! Pelit! Mau percaya atau tidak, Sakura memang pelit. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tahan tidur di sofa dari pada membeli sebuah ranjang atau _futon_! Bayangkan!

"Haahh... Biarlah. Lupakan soal pulsa, dan habiskan keripik ini dengan gaya secantik mungkin, lalu masuk kamar dimana sofa panjang nan empuk sudah menantimu, Sakura! Yosh!" Sakura kembali berteriak, lalu mengunyah kripiknya dengan rakus sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya. 1 bungkus kripik kentang habis dalam sekejap, dan Sakura siap berkelana ke alam mimpi. Hore!

* * *

><p>My first Fanfic! Yeay! :3<p>

Mungkin ini fanfic abal-abalan, tapi... apa boleh buat, :3 dipublish ke FFn :3

Oiya, judul, scene awal tadi dan beberapa lagi nanti, itu akan aku ambil sedikit dari novel karangan Ilana Tan dengan judul Summer in Seoul. ^^

Yah, aku juga ga mau banyak bacot lagi,

mind to RnR? :3


End file.
